


The Devil is in the Details

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Look where you cut.'<br/>One has to be careful, with a light hand and a sharp eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> These here are three drabbles. The narrator is an unknown 'I', an artist. The artist is a collector of beauty. But first and foremost the artist enhances and perfects beauty in the chosen artefacts.
> 
> The content in these drabbles may be disturbing.

The Devil is in the Details.

 

I

If you play it right, he'll sing with the voice of an angel. I like Beethoven, he inspires me, I always try to create the same beautiful sounds he did. You have to be careful. Look where you cut.

 

I watch him, he's new to me. My Terra Incognita. My Tabula Rasa. There for me to create on. A canvas to be filled with the most astounding sounds and colours.

 

He will be so exquisite when I'm done. My fingers itch as I watch him. Perfectly sculpted already, just needing that last touch of the master's hand to become perfection.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

 

II

The day is beautiful. The sun shimmers through my windows, caresses his skin with golden dust. His eyes, I could write sonnets about them. Fiery green, sparkling with anger. With fear. But he's not crying.

 

I pull the drapes wider, drown him in light. The perfect light for my perfect canvas.  For a moment I think of letting him speak, but I'm afraid that will ruin my mood. Make my hands shake. I cannot allow that. I need to be careful. So, not yet.

 

The sun reflects like a brilliant star in the polished metal. Soon, he'll sing for me.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

 

III

I choose the music carefully, it has to be just right.

 

Lento- gentle, slow. He barely feels the first touch. The droplet shimmers like a ruby.

 

Andante – faster. Thin lines spreading over his chest. The pattern on his arms looks like henna tattoos. Mystical, a code for the initiated.  For me

 

Allegro con fuoco- The sun treats him like a priceless jewel, makes me breathless with his beauty.  He sings like an angel. For me.

 

Tempo primo- I have never loved like this. I tilt his head towards the light. The last spark in his eyes catches fire, emerald fire.

 

Fini

 

 

 


End file.
